Chulavagga 10.27
Tipitaka >> Vinaya Pitaka >> Khandhaka >> Chulavagga >> Tenth Khandhaka >> 10.27 Adapted from the Translation by T. W. Rhys Davids and Hermann Oldenberg ---- CHULAVAGGA (THE MINOR SECTION) TENTH KHANDHAKA (ON THE DUTIES OF BHIKKHUNIS/NUNS) Chapter-27. 1. Now at that time Bhikkhunis, fearing to offend, would not let men salute them, or cut their hair or nails, or dress their wounds. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow them, O Bhikkhus, to permit those things.' 2. Now at that time Bhikkhunis, when sitting on a divan, allowed (other people on that) to touch them with their heels. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to sit on a divan. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time a certain Bhikkhuni was sick, and without using a divan she could not be at ease. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'I allow Bhikkhunis, O Bhikkhus, to use a half-divan.' 3. as to construction of privies. 4. Now at that time the Bhikkhunis used chunam at their baths. People murmured, saying, 'As the women in the world do!' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to use chunam at her bath. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow, O Bhikkhus, the use of clay and the red powder of rice husks.' paragraph, ending 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to use scented clay at her bath. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow, O Bhikkhus(Monks), the use of common clay.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis bathing together in the steam-bath room made a tumult. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'Bhikkhunis are not, O Bhikkhus, to bathe in a steam-bath. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis bathing against the stream allowed the rush of water against them. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni(Nun) is not, O Bhikkhus, to bathe against the stream. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis bathed in a place not a common bathing-place, and men of abandoned life violated them. They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to bathe at a place not a common bathing-place. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata.' Now at that time Bhikkhunis bathed at a bathing-place used also by men. People murmured, were indignant, and complained, saying, 'As those women do who are still living in the pleasures of the world.' They told this matter to the Lord Buddha. 'A Bhikkhuni is not, O Bhikkhus, to bathe at a bathing-place used also by men. Whosoever does so, shall be guilty of a dukkata. I allow, Bhikkhunis, O Bhikkhus, to bathe at a bathing-place used by women.' ________________________ End of the Third Portion for Recitation. = End of the Tenth Khandhaka, the Bhikkhuni-Khandhaka.